Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-26678 discloses a refrigerator having a refrigerating chamber in which a loading shelf to load food is mounted, and a plurality of light emitting diodes disposed on the ceiling side in the refrigerating chamber to emit light. The plurality of light emitting diodes are arranged so that optical axes of the light emitting diodes are directed toward the front side of the refrigerating chamber while crossing the uppermost loading shelf.
The refrigerator is provided with an illumination unit for illuminating the inside of a storage compartment. Conventionally, even if an illumination unit is provided inside the refrigerator, the inside of the storage compartment may be felt dark. Also, when the luminance of the illumination unit provided inside the storage compartment is increased, there is a possibility that a user may feel dazzled. In such cases, the user may find it difficult to see food or the like inside the storage compartment.